


I am Damaged

by teamchaosprez



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Am Damaged, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: There was a deafening explosion, and JD gave up his life so Veronica's could be normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY I LISTENED TO HEATHERS......... and watched the movie............. and might be a little obsessed

“Say hi to God.”

Her voice was so quiet, so sweet, so sad, and JD was glad that it was the last thing he would hear. He clutched the bomb close to his chest, kept his gaze on her a split second, and closed his eyes.

Memories flashed through his mind at a breakneck speed.

His mother waving goodbye.

Every city he had ever lived in.

Seeing Veronica with the Heathers in the cafeteria.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction.

There was a deafening explosion.

And JD died, giving his life so Veronica’s could be normal.


End file.
